the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrong Brain
'''The Wrong Brain '''is the fourth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Harley Quinn, as well as the Joker (in full character), Poison Ivy, Commissioner James Gordon, Chief O'Hara, Perry White, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen, respectively. This is a sole episode for “The Harley Quinn Show”, a program which parodies old short films from Disney in the 1940s. Synopsis When the Joker accidentally fell off a cliff (after an intense high-speed chase through Hero City Mall), his intelligence increases significantly after the wrong brain was screwed. His new manner makes him a super-smart guy who does not like to fight and thinks that the Legion of Doom is childish. To snap the Joker back to his senses, his associate, Harley Quinn, goes on a quest to find a fractal that is able to turn his boss back into his normal self. Plot The episode begins with a high-speed pursuit in the Hero City Mall; the Joker, and his trusted partner-in-crime, Harley Quinn, manage to escape from the mall by "turning left at the fork in the road". After they elude Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara, their pursuers, Harley Quinn makes a solemn vow never to go shopping at another mall again, only to notice that they are driving towards a sign that says "DANGER CLIFF" and pulls over. The Joker tries to read the sign, but when Harley stops her vehicle hard, he is sent flying through the wooden sign and off of the cliff (while still trying to read the sign). Harley rushes down to the bottom of the cliff shortly after, hoping to find the Joker, but then discovers the top of her boss's head. She finds the Joker and screws the head back on. Suddenly, the Joker's brain starts working in ways it never had before. The Joker seems to be interested in nature, work, and almost any music when he is intelligent. He loses interest in all the things he and Harley enjoyed, and actually has fun with Lex Luthor, until driving him away with his patronizing attitude by telling him that he does not have the ability to solve "remedial" equations, implying that he's stupid, causing Luthor to shout "I liked you better when you were a normal clown!"). Desperate, a worried Harley turns to her best friend, Poison Ivy, to inform her what happened; Harley reveals that she has been left out forever after all the years they have been through together, like the time they watch Perry White, manager for Daily Planet, bomb at an open mic comedy night as always. Ivy agrees to assist Harley, so she locates a latest Starro Fractal (which is known for fixing brains) hidden inside the Hero City Library, and instructs Harley to find it. In the library, Harley manages to find the fractal, but was ambushed by Black Canary and Red Tornado. Although Harley stands her ground for a time, she manages to escape with the fractal now in her possession when the library collapses on top of Black Canary and Red Tornado. Later, Harley returns to the Joker to perform a brain surgery on him, but she ends up chasing him when he refuses her offer, saying that his brain is what it is. Without warning, he accidentally redoes his actions by running through the wooden sign (which was just repaired) and falling off the cliff again. The Joker, still smart, even after his second fall, finds out that the forehead Harley had found could not possibly have been the original. They both find out that Harley had found a brain back at S.T.A.R. Labs rather than the Joker's forehead. They find the Joker's original forehead and Harley puts it on the Joker (after the Joker decides friendship is more important than intelligence), which makes him back-to-normal again. Then, the Joker starts to burp, and repeats any word Harley says, like a parrot. Harley Quinn and the Joker make loud, obnoxious noises, and start giggling and running off, with Harley happy to have her boss back. At the end of this episode, Perry White, on his second open mic comedy night, attempts to summarize the plot of this story, but is booed off the stage and pelted with tomatoes again as always. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The scene where Harley and Joker drive through the mall pursued by Comissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara should be similar to a scene in "The Blues Brothers" where Jake and Elwood Blues were being pursued by the police and took a reckless route through a mall in an attempt to lose them. The parody even uses the music “I Can’t Turn You Loose” from the original scene. * When Poison Ivy, after being informed by Harley about what happened, nearly falls out the window, her bodyguards (whose appearances are similar to Andrea II from "The Little Shop of Horrors") helps her to get back up, as a similar manner taken from "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamonds are Unbreakable", where Josuke Higashikata nearly falls out the window until his Stand, Crazy Diamond, helps him to get back up. * According to the ending scene of this episode, Perry White should say "Wacka-wacka!", a similar quote from Fozzie Bear from "The Muppet Show". Category:Season 1